


没有标题 Untitled

by Adelma



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: Drabble. In which Tachikawa and Jin have a fight and talk about Jin's side effect. Original publication: October 2014.





	没有标题 Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> ※作者为po主基友  
> ※漫画境界触发者World Trigger同人，对人物的一切权利属于原作者苇原大介  
> ※太刀川庆&迅悠一粮食向  
> ※时间线在最上宗一死亡后不久

“传达系切断，太刀川DOWN”

“呼，不玩了。”

看看记分牌上的战绩，太刀川吐出一口气，毫无形象地躺倒在地，四肢摊开成一个“大”字。这时头顶出现一片阴影，是对手靠了过来。

“之前不是说过，这次我一定会赢的吗？”

迅可恶地笑着，在他身旁坐下。太刀川略微动了一下，把头转向对方：

“预见未来这种副作用真是太作弊了！刚才那一击，如果你没有事先预见，是绝对躲不过的吧。——嘛，反正最后也不过是两胜五平三负，可别得意太久，下一次，一定赢你。”

“好好~”

迅满口应承着，微微眯起了眼睛。

“其实已经预见到下次的结果了吧，就告诉我怎么样？”

露出不满的表情，太刀川揶揄道。迅却只是耸了耸肩，用一贯的轻快语气回答：

“这种副作用，也不是我想有才有的啊。”

听到这句话，太刀川一下子从地板上爬了起来：

“怎么了，说出这种话可真不像你啊。‘我的副作用是这么说的’……平时不总是可恶地这么说着的吗？”

迅又耸了耸肩，没再答话。盯着迅的双眼，太刀川似乎察觉到什么：

“最上先生去世的时候，你也看到了吗？”

“嗯，看到了。”

迅平静地承受着他的注视。一时间两人都没再说话。终于，太刀川打破了这种诡异的沉默。他深吸一口气，大力拍了拍迅的肩膀：

“什么预知嘛，都是狗屁。——下一次就赢给你看。”

“相当期待哦。”

迅的脸上又挂上了那副讨厌的笑容。然后他站起身来，大拇指指了指休息室的方向：

“要吃仙贝么？”

“好。”太刀川也站起来，“打了这么久，肚子也饿了。”

于是两人一前一后地向着训练室的出口走去。但在走出隔音的训练室之前，太刀川又叫住了他。

“迅。刚才我的话是认真的。”

迅停下脚步，但没有回头。

“等着瞧吧，总有一天，我会将你的预知斩碎。”

眼前的背影似乎没有丝毫动摇。迅侧过身来，露出游刃有余的笑容：

“就知道会这么说呢。”


End file.
